gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Roar 6
Bloody Roar 6 is the eighth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Yuji and the 9th is against Orion. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Ganesha and the 9th is against Cronos. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, and the 8th is against Mana and the 9th is against Ryoho. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 34 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 33 stages are against random opponents and the 34th is against Sergei. Score Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 34 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while getting the highest score possible. the 1st 33 stages are against random opponents and the 34th is against ?. Time Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 34 stages in which the player fights every character in the game under the shortest time possible. the 1st 33 stages are against random opponents and the 34th is against ?. Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Bloody Roar 5 and Revelations/Ultimate. Plot The game takes place in 2017, 20 years after Bloody Roar 1(1997) and 5 years after Bloody Roar 5(2012). Characters Core Roster Post-Launch Roster Season Pass Roster Stages Cheats *Unlock Ganesha - Beat Score Attack Mode once with any character. *Unlock Cronos - Beat Score Attack Mode twice with different characters. *Unlock Mana - Beat Time Attack Mode once with any character. *Unlock Ryoho - Beat Time Attack Mode twice with different characters. *Unlock Sergei - Beat Survival Mode. *Unlock Yuji - First unlock Ganesha, Cronos, Mana, Ryoho and Sergei, then beat Arcade Mode. *Unlock Orion - First unlock Yuji, then complete Story Mode. *Unlock Kazuya *Unlock Jin Reception and Reactions *'By The Majority of the Fans': The game met with critical acclaim by the majority of the fans. *'By The Minority of the Fans': The game met with severe backlash by the minority of the fans. *'By Critics': The game met with critical acclaim by critics. Trivia *This is the 1st game in the series to have guest characters. Category:Bloody Roar Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Konami Category:Kojima Productions Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:2016 video games Category:Video games set in 2017 Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated